Incidental
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Desperate to evade their creditor, Splendont, the twins have to find ways to clear off their debts. When they stumble upon the town's scientist, Sniffles, he offers to pay them a sum of huge compensation cash if they decide to be the guinea pigs in one of his outrageous experiments. Will Lifty and Shifty accept the offer? Splendid x Lifty, Splendont x Shifty
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, it's been almost a month. I still haven't got any insights for my other stories T.T Guess they will have to be on hold for a while. **_

* * *

It was their last resort.

Or so they deemed.

Either they submitted themselves to the experiment and got a sum of compensation to clear off their immense debts, or they waited till the redhead beat them into a senseless pulp.

It wouldn't be long before that merciless mobster caught up with them. He had vowed to make them bleed as red as his crimson head.

And there was no use bickering. Whoever's fault it was, they had only two hours to survive. And then…and then there was no more. They would probably be scalded to death by laser beams, suffered from a few fatal bone fractures before getting their corpses flung into the air and possibly out of the boundaries. They could endure death alright, but they couldn't stand prolonged agony. If it was only a one-time ordeal, they could have bore with it. Indeed, the redhead had seen through their thoughts. Their tricks were nothing new to him. And so, he had pledged to make them pay more and along with the loans they "borrowed", they had to be enslaved for at least ten years to pay off the interest.

Lifty blamed his brother, of course. Because most of the debts emanated from his gambling. He just wouldn't listen to any exhortation and before long, he had plunged the entire family into bankruptcy.

Shifty declined the blame, of course. Because he wasn't the repentant type to actually mourn over all the erroneous choices he had made. He wasn't guilty enough to apologize and introspect about his sins. And just like his twin, he had a tendency to evade responsibilities, in particular when the issue concerned their fate. He blamed Lifty then, claiming that the debts mostly stemmed from the inconsiderate, extravagant life he was leading.

The two brothers were in too much trouble to initiate a fight against each other, which they normally did when it came to arguing over whose mistake it was. This time, they were both approaching the brink of permanent death and nothing could be more imperative than getting their hands on a host of cash fast.

They made several, no, actually numerous attempts to obtain the money they needed. For instance, they went stealing but blundered in a second flat. They tried robbing the bank but got chased down the street by the town's superhero. They tried burgling a house but discovered that it belonged to the psychotic soldier. They tried swindling some innocent fools but it seemed that everyone in the town had got smarter brains than they did, or rather, had gotten way accustomed to their frauds after being deceived once. And then, they stumbled upon this science genius named Sniffles, who claimed to be recruiting participants for his outrageous experiments. They all knew what it meant when they nodded their heads. Sniffles was renowned for his bizarre scientific contributions, always looking for subjects for his experiments. And of course, naturally, no one would dare to partake in any of his risky, perilous studies.

"S-Shifty…a-are you sure this…this is the only way out?" Lifty tugged his brother's elbow anxiously, feeling a lump in his throat as he watched the scientist inspect the peculiar-looking liquid in his beakers.

"Damn sure. We don't have much time. If we're to end up dead meat either way, I would prefer being paid to die." Shifty snorted. He was apparently more composed than his slightly unhinged brother. His calmness was feigned though, just because he wanted to retain his usual pride in front of his more sentimental counterpart.

"He's never mentioned death." Lifty whispered. "He just said there might be some **_side effects_**."

"Dumbass, are you really that dense or what?" Shifty grunted and smacked his brother upside the head. "Don't be so gullible. Don't even expect to come out alive. Everyone knows his experiments are detrimental. He's pretty crazy in the brain."

"But…I don't wanna die." Lifty sighed.

"Don't be a wimp. Crazy shit happens every day. We get the money and we're freed. It's just a moment of suffering. Better than to become that jerk's slave for the rest of our life." Shifty rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Right." The scientist spun up from his chair and strutted to the two brothers, holding out two beakers of suspicious green liquid to them. "There you go. Drink them."

"What?"

"What the heck is this?" Shifty gasped, utterly disgusted by the nauseating treat.

"Are you in or not?" Sniffles folded his arms and frowned. "Thought you were ready to take this. You signed the contract with me."

"I'm just asking. This thing looks revolting." Shifty scowled.

"This thing is gonna be worth a million." The nerd boasted indulgently. "And if the test trials are successful, I'll be sure to win a prize for it. Come on, drink it in one gulp. We'll see what happens. I've spent two years on this stuff."

"You mean on this shit." Lifty clenched his teeth and trembled.

"Shut up. This is one of the most marvelous inventions ever. Don't keep me waiting. I wanna see if it works."

"Wait, so, we drink this and we'll get the money…right?" Shifty asked, making sure his sacrifice wouldn't go down the drain.

"Of course. The contract is the proof. It's a deal. And trust me, you aren't gonna die. There will just be…"

"Be what?"

"Some special effects, ha."

The two brothers exchanged a swift glance, as if it was their unique way of bidding each other farewells. They sighed in frustration and stared their drinks for a moment. Holding back their breaths, they took one reluctant sip and surprisingly the taste happened to be rather sweet. After they finished, they quickly glimpsed each other to notice any radical changes. Nothing had happened yet.

"Well, that actually tasted good." Shifty commented.

"Yeah, and now what's going to happen?" Lifty asked.

The two gazed at the scientist. He didn't answer. Flopping down in his chair, he only smirked at the two brothers.

Suddenly, a stream of dizziness struck the two and smeared their visions. They coughed ceaselessly and collapsed to the floor. Before they could utter another word, they started convulsing uncontrollably, squirming in pure discomfort. Something was stirring in their organs. The pain was horrendous. It was as though they had been set on fire and being re-molded into a mess. Their heart was burning, their skin blistering. Every breath drained them of energy and consciousness. They wiggled and moaned, struggling to grasp each other's hand before they met their doom.

But their doom never came.

"It…It…hurts." Lifty sobbed and clung to his brother vulnerably.

"Damn it…what the heck is that…" Shifty glared at Sniffles. The scientist didn't budge. He adjusted his spectacles tranquilly and smiled, seemingly pleased by the scenes.

Soon enough, the pain subsided. Their consciousness revived. The two brothers managed to sit up and breathed steadily. As their headache abated, they leaned against each other and sighed in relief.

Only, it was just the beginning of their greater astonishment. They took a peep at each other and froze. The faces were still there. Nothing was wrong. They were still alive, perfectly healthy and fit.

And yet, what on earth was going on with their bodies? They had shrunk and turned females!

"What…the…" Lifty gulped, suddenly realizing the tremulous voice that came out was awfully feminine.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Shifty screeched and bounced up. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO WITH US?"

"Fantastic, isn't it?" Sniffles jumped and clapped his hands jubilantly. "Oh my god, it worked! It really did work! My transgender potion works! Gosh, the effects are even more prominent than expected! It takes half the time calculated to turn you guys into girls! Awesome!" The scientist applauded gleefully and started scribbling in his notebook, completely ignoring the stunned "brothers".

"Oh, by the way, here you go. Your paycheck." Sniffles dug into his pocket and hurled a stack of banknotes at the twins.

"What? Wait! Damn it, what are we supposed to do with this now? Hey!" Shifty lashed out, grabbing Sniffles by his hand.

"What?"

"This freaking body! Turn us back into guys, Sniffles! Fuck you! Stop messing around. This ain't funny, okay!"

"No one is messing with you." Sniffles shoved Shifty away and cleared his throat. "The experiment is complete, thanks to your contribution. You two can go now."

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear my brother?" Lifty squealed. "Turn us back into guys! Geez, this thing is terrible! Why are we like this? Why?"

"Because the potion you drank just now is designed to alter a person's sex." The scientist explained. "It's gonna sell for millions, ha. Will save many people from problematic transgender operation. By the way, you should be calling her sister from now on, Lifty. I'm afraid the change is permanent."

"WHAT?" The two "girls" squeaked and clasped the scientist furiously, tackling him down to the ground.

"You're kidding me! I don't believe it! You fucking asshole! You lured us into this shit and you're telling us this thing is permanent? Shut the fuck up, you jerk. Turn us back into guys, you fucking weirdo!"

"Woah, are you threatening me now?" Sniffles chuckled and with little ado, pushed the two girls off his body. "Ladies, you signed the contract, must I remind you. I take no responsibilities for the aftermath. You knew well of the side effects. You even went as far as to risk your life for this. You got your payment. I got my deal here. No use complaining 'cause it ain't gonna help you much. I suggest you take this cash with you and clear off your debts. Then, think about what a great new life you can lead with this brand-new body and identity, ha."

"You bastard!" Lifty cried.

"Now if you excuse me." Sniffles giggled and scooted away into his laboratory, slamming the door on the twins.

"Hey! Open up!" Shifty banged on the door indignantly but no matter how she cussed and screamed, the scientist wouldn't show up again.

Devastated, the twins gave up snarling and tramped out of the house with their money. They stared at each other in silence, still hardly able to believe what they saw.

They were now chicks!

They couldn't help examining the drastic changes to their originally well-built bodies. They had shrunk so much in size, almost a foot in height. Their forest green hair had elongated, so had their eyelashes. Their skin became smoother, much more translucent and refined. Their limbs had shortened, of course and they grew breasts!

"Fuck." Shifty cursed and wrapped her hands around her chests. "These things are for real."

"Seriously? They look so…incredible, actually." Lifty laughed, massaging the two globes playfully. "Hey! Mine are bigger than yours! Heheeh."

"Why the hell are you so damn happy?" Shifty glowered at her brother, no, her sister and snapped. "Do you actually find this thing funny, eh?"

"Huh? No! No, of course not…" Lifty quit tittering at once and bit her lips dolefully. "It's just that…it can't be helped now, can it? There's nothing we can do…"

"Shut up! I won't accept this. Absolutely not. That bastard has to be lying when he says it's irreversible. I'm gonna sue him till he gets his lab confiscated, damn it!"

"But the money…We got the money, Shifty. It was our intention in the first place. We can now clear off our debts…and we don't have to get killed by Splendont…And…if you think about what Sniffles just said, it isn't really as horrible as you imagine, Shift…Being a chick might be quite fun. We did imagine ourselves as girls once, remember? We talked about how much fun it would be to seduce some rich guys. You saw on news how those cunning ones all hook up with some billionaires, right? We might actually make use of this new body to…you know…earn a fortune!"

"Um…" Shifty furrowed her brows and rubbed her chins in contemplation. As she pondered over her twin's words, the ideas got more reasonable. There was certainly no use grumbling now. And if they could take advantages of their transformation, they could definitely create a way better life than before. "For the first time, Lift, your suggestion is brilliant."

"Well, my ideas are always fabulous, if you care to listen." Lifty shrugged and got pinched in the arm immediately. "Stop talking back at me. I'm still your older sister. Now, let's go home."

"So…you aren't gonna sue Sniffles?"

"I'm gonna make him pay some day." Shifty growled and dragged Lifty with her. "Come on, we gotta buy some new clothes. These shirts are oversized."

As the twins did their shopping and got home, they found their condo in disarray. A red silhouette was awaiting their arrival. It wasn't hard to tell who it was, from the look of that conspicuous scarlet hair. The figure was sitting on their couch, with his back facing them.

"Geez, he's got fast legs." Lifty gasped.

"He flies. Stop being an imbecile." Shifty nudged her sister, signaling her to make an advance.

"What? Why me?"

"You go first. He looks intimidating."

"I don't wanna-"

"Get down on the floor, you two!" The hoarse voice bawled, startling the two girls to a point of shuddering. The twins, dreading their death, got down on their knees in an instant and pleaded simultaneously. "Aaaaahhh, Splendont! Our greatest hero of all time, don't kill us! We will pay you back the money just as we've promised! We will pay you back!"

"Enough of the flattery and show me the money!" The redhead leaped into the air and whirled around, only to find two unacquainted girls kneeling before him.

"Errrr…yes! Here it is!" The twins rummaged in their bags and piled the money before the hero, still averting their gazes meekly.

"Who are you?" Splendont scowled and tilted his head quizzically.

"Huh?" The twins looked up in awe and realized that they weren't recognized.

"Who are you, girls?" Splendont inquired.

"Oh…um…you don't know us? We are-" Shifty clamped her hand over Lifty's mouth and shot her a menacing stare. "You might not have seen us around, haha." Shifty giggled nervously. "We are…um…We are actually Lifty's and Shifty's relatives! You see, they are so scared of you that they fled. And they dispatched us to return this money they owe you. So, if you please, receive them and spare us."

"Oh why, I have never seen you two before!" Splendont's face lit up. The hero flew over to the girls and scanned them from head to toe. Sure enough, the two resembled Lifty and Shifty a lot but they were girls, and they were not just any ordinary girls. They looked pretty adorable and decent.

"Of course, you haven't. We reside on the other side of the town." Shifty quickly lied.

"And you are twins?"

"Yes, we are. We are Lifty's and Shifty's cousins."

"How queer. Your family surely rears lots of twins." Splendont frowned. "Anyway, please stand up. Pardon me for being so brute. As you see, I'm their creditor. They owe me a lot of money and they have been trying to evade me. I am clearly pissed. I didn't mean to barge into the house and frighten you. Forgive me for my rudeness, ladies."

Shifty and Lifty cocked their brows and stared at each other in amazement, somehow thunderstruck by Splendont's rapid twist of attitudes.

"There, there, everything's fine. Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." Splendont helped the twins up and smiled. "Oh, and this money, you should take it back. I'm sure this money doesn't belong to those two brats. They must have blackmailed you, begged you, compelled you to pay me back in their places, right?"

"Well, actually-" Again, before Lifty could finish her utterance, she got interrupted by Shifty.

"Yes, oh, Mr. Hero, you can't imagine how hard it has been for us. They came to us saying that they were doomed. They beseeched us to help them. As you see, we are their only relatives left in this world, we couldn't just watch them die without lending them a hand." Shifty said, feigning some weeps and sniffs. "And so, we agreed to help. We went through lots of hassle to obtain the money but before we realized it, those two…oh, they have absconded and left the mess to us. I'm so sorry they have troubled you so much, Mr. Hero. But life is hard. Please have some mercy on us and accept this money as our sincere apology."

"Oh, no, no, no, definitely no! I can't take this money." Splendont, clearly touched by Shifty's pitiful confessions, shook his head firmly. "I'm not brutal enough to demean girls! Not to mention you ladies have such bright, kind hearts. How could you trust those two in the first place? They are nothing but two imprudent, shabby lowlifes. They have been taking you for granted and yet you're still speaking for them. How gracious and generous are you. Don't worry, girls. I will never let them hurt you again. Keep this money to yourself. And I will search those two myself."

"Oh please, they have gone somewhere distant, I'm sure. They are very elusive. You might not be able to find them ever again. If you don't take this money, you might never claim back the loan you've lent them!" Shifty said.

"Really, it doesn't matter. I would rather see you live happily with this money than pay me back something you don't owe me. Believe me, it's alright. I'm not in a hurry to collect their money, anyway."

"You're so benevolent, Mr. Hero."

"Call me Splendont." The redhead grinned. Lifty frowned and gaped at her twin. Shifty grinned back and nodded. "My name is…S-Selina."

"Selina! What a beautiful name!" Splendont exclaimed, clearly forgetting Lifty's existence as he proceeded to grip Shifty's hand and shake it.

"Is that so?" Shifty smirked coyly.

Lifty stifled a laugh and couldn't help inwardly teasing the redhead for falling prey to their pranks.

"Oh, by the way, meet my sister, Lois." Shifty introduced, brushing her hand along Lifty's back.

"Nice to meet you too, Lois." Splendont smiled and gently kissed Lifty's hand. The girl cringed and made a grimace.

"She's shy." Shifty said.

"I can tell." Splendont chortled.

"Say, why don't you stay here for a while and let us make you a cup of hot cocoa? Or do you prefer some coffee? Soda?"

"Cocoa would be nice." Splendont smiled.

"Well then, please take a seat here." Shifty led the hero to the couch and quickly swept away some garbage on the floor. "We promised Lifty and Shifty that we would help them look after this condo…until they come back."

"You might as well take over this place." Splendont said. "I'll be truly glad if you two can stay in this town."

After the twins served the hero a cup of hot cocoa, they both felt that their plan was going well. It looked like they could really get away with this outlandish lie. And when they fantasized what they could do with the money, they couldn't help thinking the accidental consequence of the experiment wasn't at all so bad.

They could really thrive as females.

"Well, I've finished the cocoa. Guess it's time for me to go." Splendont wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.

"You don't have to rush, you know. But we certainly don't want to get in your way. A hero's life must be very hectic." Shifty smiled.

"I have a dumbass brother to take over my work when I'm not available. It's been a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours."

"See you later, girls." The hero waved and headed towards the window. The twins grinned, ready to burst into laughter.

And yet, the hero stood motionless at the window and chuckled. "Do you seriously think that I'm a fool?"

The twins wheezed and stumbled backwards in sheer terror. The hero slowly turned around and sniggered. "Game over, girls. Well, well, well, what a drama. I was astounded, to be honest, but unfathomably pleased to see you two in this state. You two have turned into some striking chicks, haven't you? Do you think you can escape with this facade?"

"Shit." Shifty gasped and trotted towards her bedroom but got caught midway in her run. "What's the hurry, cutie?" Splendont sneered, tracing his hand around the greenette's jawline. "I've never noticed your beauty before. How intriguing. Wanna play with Mr. Hero for a while? Why don't we celebrate the success of your transformation with that money you got from Sniffles? It would be fun, right?"

"N-Noo…" Shifty flinched and shot Lifty a fretful stare. The younger twin shivered and slouched against the wall. "Splendont…look, I can explain this…well…you see…I didn't mean to lie…it's just…geez, just take the money and go! Please, leave us alone! We didn't ask to be like this! We got tricked ourselves. After all, it was because we wanted to clear off our debts. We did this to pay you back the loan we owed you…So, just spare us, please."

"I'm not going to do you any harm. Why are you pleading?" Splendont scoffed. "I'm just flirting with you. I was testing you. It went so well a minute before, didn't it? Don't you wanna hang out with Mr. Hero? Now that you're a girl, you sure look ravishing. You've piqued my interest."

"You…You're joking…right?" Shifty stuttered.

"Do I sound like joking?" Splendont frowned. "Don't think of me as an idiot."

"N-No! No! Of course not! I wouldn't dare!"

"It's cute how your temper has changed along with your appearance. I'm completely impressed. Here, I'm officially inviting you out for the night. Don't you dare reject me. I don't want the money; that's true. But you still have to clear off your debts, girl and I've come up with a better way than paying me cash."

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Hey!"

Lifty watched the hero scoop up her sister and leaped out of the window. The two figures vanished into the dark, cloudless sky. The younger twin stared with her mouth wide open, her mind mingled with the greatest bemusement of her life.

**~xXx~**

It took Lifty an hour to come up with a resolution. It wasn't exactly the best solution, to be frank, considering the limitation of her intelligence. An idea just happened to click in her as she recalled Splendont's mentioning of his brother. She knew who the other superhero of the town was. They had even been nemesis before. Splendid was the name. He would be the sole person who could possibly surpass Splendont. Even if it meant for her to debase herself, she had got to do it in order to rescue Shifty.

And so, she headed to Splendid's house which was situated up on the summit. Lifty wasn't foolish enough to plod up there. She stole a motorbike from Flaky and drove there, arriving just in time to see the sapphire-haired hero preparing dinner.

"What do we have on Fridays~ Fridays~ Fridays~ What do we have on Fridays~ We have Spaghetti Bolognese~" The hero sang as he jingled the plates in his hands.

"Spaghetti Bolognese!" Lifty whooped, unintentionally sneaking into the house following the luscious smell.

"What are you doing?" The hero got somber at once and glanced at the uninvited guest. "And who are you?"

"Ah! I'm not intruding. I'm not."

"I'm not saying you intrude my house, though it seems so." Splendid frowned dubiously. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here? Do you need any help?"

"Well, yes!"

"Yes for which one?"

"For help!"

"Help! No fear then. Splendid the superhero is here!" The hero abandoned his meal and dashed to Lifty. "Tell me, my fair damsel, what's the problem here?"

"Um…" Lifty ogled Splendid and blushed, much to her bewilderment. She had never been this physically intimate with the hero before, now that he was standing so close to her and bending down to examine her face. For some reason, the usually cumbersome, dumb-looking hero appeared so tantalizing. Or it seemed that she had been neglecting his charisma for all these years since they were enemies.

"Yes?" Splendid smiled his enigmatic smile. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I don't know how to refer to this queasy feeling." Lifty blurted out. "You look smarter than you speak."

"Huh?"

"Did you get yourself cosmetics?"

"Excuse me?"

"I never knew you're that tall." Lifty said. "I mean, you used to be a few inches shorter than me."

"What?"

"Guess I must have shrunk too much."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing, well…look, Splendid, it happens that your brother, Splendont has abducted my sister. I am here to ask for help."

"Splendont! He's no brother to me! He's just a clone!" Splendid snarled, agitated. "How dare he violates an innocent girl! Don't worry, lady, I'll rescue your sister!" The hero declared and was almost ready to fly out of the window before he halted and took a second look at Lifty. "Wait, hold on a second, you look rather familiar. Were we acquainted before?"

"Um…you could say that." Lifty scratched her neck uneasily.

"What? You mean…such a captivating beauty like you has been my buddy all this time?" Splendid exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders. "I can't believe it! What have I been missing all along? What's your name again? How come I don't remember you at all! I would have invited you for breakfast, lunch and dinner! I would have baked you my exclusive splendid cupcakes!"

"Oh, well, that…" Lifty stammered, her face flushing. "Haha, we weren't really friends, Splendid. And you knew me. You still know me, in fact. We just had a duel last week. You finished me off with your laser beams."

"What? That-That…That's impossible! How could I have murdered you? Oh no! What have I done!" The hero cried in dismay.

"Um…Splendid?" Lifty said. "I'm Lifty."

"Lifty?" The hero gawked at the girl in distress. "Lifty who?"

"You know, the notorious thief, the good-for-nothing, audacious, insolvent lowlife? Your nemesis. The one you despise and belittle the most in this world? The one you've been trying to hunt down and imprison for years? Remember? Lifty. Lifty Raccoons."

"Lifty Raccons!" Splendid shrieked. "How could it be? Of course, in no way would I forget that leech, but…how come? Lifty…he's a boy! You are-"

"I got turned into a chick!" Lifty said.

"How?"

"You see, my brother and I screwed up. We got busted in one of Sniffles' experiment and now we're like this, forever. Before you judge me, go and save Shifty first! He, no, she's taken away by Splendont! Please, I'm begging you. You're the only one who can stop him. I don't know what to do. I don't know who to turn to. We even prepared the money we borrowed from him. We planned to pay him back. That's why we got turned into girls in the first place. But then, he came and he took Shifty away. He didn't take the money. I don't know what he's doing to my bro, I mean, sister. Splendid, just…help me this once. I'm practically begging you. We won't trouble you after this. We don't think we can steal with these bodies either."

"Wait, let me think." Splendid mused, trying to process all the abrupt speech generated by Lifty. "So…you're saying that you got turned into a girl and you will stay like this forever?"

"Yes…unfortunately…" Lifty sighed glumly. "But that's not the main point! It's Splendont! He's got my sister."

"I see. I see. I get it now. So you want me to help you?"

"Yes…" Lifty nodded, fidgeting with her hands. "Will you?"

"Um…" Splendid ruminated for a long moment, looking repeatedly at Lifty's apprehensive complexions. It was hard to believe that the boy he once detested and wished to defeat had turned into a charming, defenseless girl, let alone the fact that she begged him! She actually lowered her head and begged him! But then again, Lifty had always been the more sentimental and compassionate one. Her mindset had always been much purer than Shifty's. The younger twin was very much often the target of her sister's manipulation and persuasion. Most of the times, it was Shifty who was using the kryptonut, Splendid's greatest weakness, against him. Lifty was only a bystander witnessing her sister's crime and tagging along obediently like a lackey.

"I really can't do much with this stupid body…I can't even lift a bag of gold without staggering." Lifty said. "I can't fight Splendont. I don't have the strength and the weapons. And I can only think of you."

It was now the hero's time to blush in embarrassment. Silently, he scooped Lifty up and flew out of the window.

"S-Splendid?"

"Don't worry. We're going to Splendont's. Let's see what I can do about your brother…no, I mean your sister." The bluenette said.

"You know, I ought to apologize for all those times we sort of…tricked you." Lifty piped up. "We didn't really mean to torment you with the kryptonut but since you were always in our way…we had to, er-"

"Never mind." Splendid said. "We can't reverse the past anyway. I hope you can refrain from stealing though."

"I…I will!" Lifty said. "If you can save Shifty this time, I promise you, I will convince her, by all means, get her to stop stealing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't I seen that in you before?" The hero nibbled his lips remorsefully. "You're so much better than I've pictured you."

"I thought you abhor me."

"No, I thought you guys loathe me to death."

They landed on the balcony and crept into the redhead's house.

"Splendont! I'm here. Quit hiding, you coward!" Splendid shouted, hands on his hips confidently. "Hand Shifty back or I will tackle you to-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, won't you? Shithead." A crate was hurled ruthlessly at Splendid, hitting him in the face.

"Ouch!"

Splendont, half-naked, crudely dressed in unzipped pants, popped out of his bedroom and growled. "What's it now?"

"Gosh, what did you do to my bro-sister!" Lifty scowled and glared at the redhead in exasperation.

"We were making love." The redhead replied bluntly.

"What?" The other two widened their eyes incredulously as they watched Shifty, barely dressed in her undergarments, left the room and stood beside Splendont.

"Right, babe?" The redhead draped his arm around the girl's shoulder and winked.

"What on earth is going on here?" Lifty asked in puzzlement.

"You see, she's agreed to be my girlfriend. That is." Splendont grinned triumphantly.

"Is that true?" Lifty looked at her sister skeptically.

"Well yea, like you said, being a chick is actually quite fun, Lift. He said he's going to buy me a villa, a Mercedes, and tons of diamonds!"

"Yup, yup. We're getting married next month."

"Really, Shifty!" Lifty cried. "How could you-"

"Don't stop me, Lifty. I'm not going berserk. I'm damn serious." Shifty smiled and glimpsed Splendont passionately. "I've never truly adored someone before. And I can't believe there are so many wondrous things about being a girl. Hey, and this guy is so lovable! Why haven't I noticed that before?"

"Yea, why haven't I noticed that before? You're so mesmerizing, babe."

"No! This is hell wrong!" Lifty shook her head in disbelief. "You guys were enemies! He's our creditor, Shifty!"

"Well, not anymore. I'm her boyfriend." Splendont proclaimed.

"And I'm going to live here from now on, Lift. You can have the money we left at home. See you later. And good luck to you too." Shifty smiled merrily as she hugged the redhead affectionately.

"What the heck did I just see?" Splendid muttered and turned away from the scene. "Well? Are you going back with me?"

Lifty sighed and nodded tentatively.

"Don't be so disappointed, Lift." Splendid reassured as they flew back to his house.

"I'm not disappointed."

"You're moping."

"I'm shocked! It's ridiculous. I mean, Shifty and Splendont? That's just plain ridiculous."

"What is?"

"And I don't believe she's in love with him. Damn it, she's just after his affluence. Can't you do something? Your clone is getting purged of his fortune by my sister!"

"Are you jealous?"

"What?" Lifty blushed. "How would I be jealous!"

"You seem envious." Splendid smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

"Come on, as long as they enjoy themselves and as long as your sister won't commit any more crimes, it's fine with me."

"It's not fine with me! I just lost two precious things in one freaking day! My manhood and my brother! Oh my god."

"Well, you still have me." The hero said, rendering the girl speechless.

They swooped down to the hero's house. Splendid opened the door for Lifty. "If you're afraid of being alone, I can be your company. What do you say?"

"I don't know."

"How about some spaghetti to warm your stomach first?" Splendid smiled, ruffling Lifty's hair tenderly. "And a midnight snack after that."

"That sounds more like it."

"Heh, we can talk about your problems later."

"I guess so." Lifty smiled and took the hero's hand.

"We have all night to chat."

"You bet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My pathetic attempt to continue this oneshot. I just feel this chapter 2 will kinda ruin everything. Just a warning for anyone reading this. Things sounded pretty weird as I wrote this. Sorry if it sucks :( Probably will end the story here in twoshots (unless you guys want more).**

* * *

She stared at the mirror, her eyes delving intently into the image reflected. It was not just a simple reflection of a girl, but of something more. There were remnants, disjunctive chunks of memories that might sound meaningless at this point. There was no use recalling something traumatizing, something that would not recur. Fascinatingly, every morning when she woke up, she found herself dashing into the bathroom and unconsciously looking into the mirror. And then, when she saw a girl, she felt relieved. She ought to be ashamed, really. She used to be a boy and she seemed to have lost the essential pride of being one.

The alarm clock went buzzing in the bedroom. Shifty still didn't take her eyes off the mirror. She stood motionless before the sink, her eyes roaming over her naked reflection. Everything was lain bare in sight. Everything seemed so incredible, so phenomenal, so enthralling but at the same time so surreal.

**_How long have I been a girl?_** She asked.

**_Two months. _**Her mind answered her.

She often marveled at her ability to adapt to such radical changes. The transformation from a boy to a girl was an excruciating one, extremely gruesome if she had to describe it in one word. But then, again, human minds are full of contradictions. As much as she deemed it despicable, she also found it painfully gorgeous.

She used to be a notorious thief, a wanted criminal in much need of penalty and atonement. And now, she was a girl, just a girl with the wrong identity, the wrong past. Everything started anew. She was taken in by a man, loved, cherished, and spoiled-rotten. Nothing alike had ever happened to her before when she was a "he".

**_Why is being a girl so much different from being a boy? _**

Shifty wondered, and this time, her mind couldn't justify the claim.

When she was still a guy, Splendont loathed him to an extent of almost slaying him.

But now, he loved her so much he was ready to die for her.

**_What the hell is with that twisted attitude?_**

Shifty cussed.

**_Do I even adore him the slightest?_**

**_No way.._****.**

She snorted. She lied, indeed, about falling heads over heels for him.

In no way would she appreciate someone, or something other than money, affluence, wealth, or just whatever that is linked to riches.

**_I am only using you._**

**_This is what girls do best._**

**_They take guys for granted. _**

Shifty didn't know form where this prejudice came. It's a morbid stereotype that explained years of her solitude. Perhaps she was once deceived by some girl. It was so long ago that she had almost sealed this fragment of memory forever. When people said she was incapable of treasuring a heart, simply because she used to belittle Lifty and exploit her precious sibling to the fullest, what they never cared to know was the fact that she did try to love someone wholeheartedly once. She used to believe in true love, but that was way before she turned into a runaway criminal.

Lifty knew what happened, but of course, this little "brother" never dared to bring the subject up again.

It was a tragedy, seriously.

If it didn't remind her of the way she was using Splendont, she wouldn't even try to remember it.

As a boy, he fell in love once, only once.

And then, and then, there was no more.

Like a fool, he was tricked and robbed of his fortune.

When that valuable heart strayed away from him, Shifty decided that it was time to get practical, to stop chasing impossible dreams.

**_Only money speaks the truth._**

**_Everyone is after money._**

**_Girls love money._**

**_My ex left me because she found a richer man._**

Now that he had turned into a girl, he seemed to be able to comprehend what rang in his ex-lover's mind.

Because, literally, she was doing the very same thing to Splendont right now.

Just as the hero was uncontrollably, wholly indulging in her, she was taking advantages of him, purging him of his properties.

She couldn't deny, though, that she did feel something towards him. It was neither affection nor love, but rather, empathy.

**_If he knows that I'm only after his fortune, will he kill me?_**

Shifty thought, just as a pair of arms enclasped her from behind.

"So, my doll left my bed. I was wondering what she's up to this early in the morning." The redhead cooed, his lips trailing along the crook of his partner's neck.

Shifty didn't answer. She kept gazing into the mirror.

**_It's real. I'm still a girl._**

**_As long as I'm one, he will keep me._**

**_He will never dispose of me…right?_**

She looked pathetic, only then did she realize.

She was craving for attention, for love.

But at the same time, she was afraid to love, yet again.

What bothered her more was the fear that one day, out of the blue, she might suddenly turn back into a boy.

And when that happened, this hero's obsession with her might as well just end.

She would return to being a boy, a boy despised and scorned by many, an unsuccessful, warped boy with no prospect whatsoever.

At least, at the moment, she could still call herself a beautiful lady, someone worthy of love.

"I didn't know I left so many marks on you." Splendont whispered. Their eyes met in the mirror. There was a smile on his face, a smile filled with bliss and respect.

Shifty saw the marks then, the marks the hero had engraved on her body the previous night. They had vigorous sex almost every night. It seemed to have become much of a routine. As a guy, Shifty went clubbing and hunting girls occasionally but things usually blundered when Lifty tagged along. As for now, she had to admit she had never enjoyed sex this much before she started living together with Splendont.

"Have you ever done it with some girl when you were a guy?" The redhead asked, more like interrogating.

"No." Normally, Shifty would think it was degrading to confess something so shameful, but this time, she would let it pass. She was prepared to accept teasing from Splendont, or provocative comments on how useless she had been when she was a man.

However, those irritating remarks did never come.

The hero only hugged her tighter.

"I'm glad. Just saying, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I'll feel jealous if you've done it with someone."

Shifty widened her eyes. Somehow, it was hard to believe that Splendont cared about her so much that his jealousy could amount to abominating some random person that had ever touched her physically.

"I was pathetic, I know." Shifty shoved away Splendont's arms and climbed into the bathtub. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll make breakfast."

"Could you fetch some new clothes for me?"

"Sure thing. But I need a kiss."

Shifty sighed and drew the shower curtains. The redhead smirked and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's a wonderful day. I'll be out in some business though. Don't just stay in this house with those jewelries. Someday, you're gonna rot in boredom." The redhead joked.

"I don't feel like going out." Shifty said nonchalantly. "I'm pleased just staying with the money."

"Sometimes, I really don't get you. I give you money to spend and I thought you would really spend it like water. But you've never used it once. How come?"

"You need an explanation?" Shifty snickered.

"I'm just curious." The redhead claimed. "Because you're my wife, I want to understand you more."

The girl blushed and closed the shower curtains swiftly. "I'll tell you this only. I love money but I never said I love spending it."

"That's um…a rather strange hobby."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Okay, okay. I'll know more if only you would tell me more. I'll wait downstairs, darling. And don't make me wait too long."

"Just get out of here already. I need privacy!"

"Yes, dear."

And the day proceeded as usual. Splendont left the house promptly after finishing breakfast. They chatted. They joked. They conversed. They maintained normal interactions as those between ordinary couples. Something was missing though. Something fundamental and significant was missing.

She could sense all his love.

But she was unable to return any.

Another thing that troubled her was the loss of meanings of life.

In the past, she was a severe kleptomaniac.

But now, she seemed to have lost all desires to steal and rob.

Every day, she stayed at home and beside Splendont just like how an obedient, committed wife would be.

He had got her cars, diamonds, jewelries, gold, money and everything that could delight her.

She had got the life she had been painstakingly pursuing, the life of a noble, of an elegant middle-class member.

Nonetheless, her life was as monotonous and tedious as ever.

**_It's my fault._**

Shifty thought.

**_I should love him more._**

**_I shouldn't be so cold to him._**

Splendont had made it specifically clear that he didn't really mind her impassiveness. He had said so mirthfully that, "only being able to hold you at night, to fondle and kiss you, and if only you vow to stay with me forever, I don't care about anything else. I love you and that's all that matters. I've been missing you for so long I'm not going to let you go this time, ever."

**_Did he use to like me when I was a boy?_**

Shifty doubted.

**_No way. He was always so hostile and imprudent to me when I was a guy._**

**_He must have only fallen for me after I became a girl._**

**_He likes chicks anyway, pretty ones at that._**

After lunch, Shifty followed her regularity and checked the exclusive chamber Splendont built for her just to contain her valuables. When she confirmed that nothing, not even a single coin was missing, she locked the room and returned to the gigantic, king-sized bed they shared. She slumbered for a while and at three, she started cleaning the house. Everything was so carefree, so leisure, so relaxing when she was a girl. She was a wife, a madam, a lady of the house, nothing more.

**_Do other girls in the town actually live like this?_**

**_No wonder all of them have so much time to gossip and shop._**

On top of that, she had a husband that was a renowned superhero, who could protect and look after her for all eternity.

**_As long as…_**

**_That is. As long as I'm a girl._**

**_Damn it._**

Shifty dropped the vacuum cleaner and darted out of the house.

She needed someone to talk to urgently; someone to seek solace from.

"Lifty!"

She spotted her sister, _"brother" in the past_, in no time.

Lifty was in the park feeding birds with some superfluous bread Splendid had baked the other day. She quickly glanced up at her sister and waved with an energetic smile. "Oh hey, bro."

"You mean, sis."

"Oh yea." Lifty chuckled. "Damn it, I just can't get over that bro-sis thing. Pardon me."

"Lifty, are you free now? Are you?"

"Well, kinda, just feeding the birds. Splendid asked me to feed the birds with this bread he made. He wanted to use them as guinea pigs to test out his new recipes."

"You're living with Splendid? Since when have you two gotten so close to each other? Where is he now?"

"Woah, hold on a second, don't just bombard me with so many questions. Take a seat, sis, on that bench. Let's talk things over."

The twins settled down on the bench next to each other.

"Lifty, stop feeding the birds. I need your attention!"

"Okay, okay." Lifty laughed and stopped feeding the small creatures. She turned to ogle her sister, waiting in patience for her to begin their conversation.

"Like I said, what's your relationship with Splendid now?"

"Does it matter? You never care about my relationships with anyone." Lifty sniggered.

"Well, that…." Shifty sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so negligent! But I do care about you since you're my only family!"

"Calm down, Shift. I was just kidding." Lifty laughed. "You're so flustered. Whatever has happened to you, tell me. I'm pretty much an imbecile though, like you always say. My advice might not be of much use but just let me hear it."

"I don't know what's gotten into me. These days, I'm feeling really queer. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You still haven't gotten accustomed to your new body?"

"No, not that. It's just…"

"Well, you're married. I'm still single. I'm not living with Splendid, although he did ask me numerous times to move in with him. I drop by frequently but I'm still keeping an eye on our apartment. There are so many amazing memories I really don't wish to abandon. And I always reminisce about the time we spent living together. But now you have Splendont. You should be happy because he seems to be very fond of you."

"How long have we been separated?"

"Like two weeks? I haven't seen you lately. I ask about you but Splendont told me not to worry. He said you didn't feel like going out recently."

"That's true."

"Then what brought you here today? It's got to be something imperative, right?"

"Lifty, I'm just wondering, are you still mad at me?"

"For?"

"For getting us into this shit in the first place, for always doublecrossing you, for leaving you so suddenly and resorting to Splendont, our past nemesis."

"No." The younger twin shook her head almost instantly. "Why would I be mad at you for doing something so…predictable, haha."

"What?"

"I understand you too much so I never blame you for the choices you made, even if they always plunge us into adversity. You're my _brother_, I mean, sister, so I confide in you. I don't believe that anything you did is out of pure malice. Sometimes out of deliberation maybe. But mostly, you're just trying to save yourself. That's pretty understandable. There's always something we have to sacrifice in order to attain bigger things."

"So, you never hate me for abandoning you?"

"You always came back, didn't you?" Lifty smiled.

"The marriage…you know the reason why I married him?"

"You want to rip him of his wealth?"

"You really…understand me so well."

"Geez, I've been following you for like, what, twenty years. How could I not understand all your motives? But is that really true? Is that really what you're aiming for? Only his fortune?"

"I don't know! I'm confused."

"Like I was, a few days ago."

"What? What happened?"

"I know after turning into girls, we seem to have lost our kleptomaniac traits. I don't find money as appealing as before these days. It's actually a relief, to be honest. I'm sure it's a pre-determined fate that we end up like this. Our illness has been cured and I'm finally able to lead a normal life. I did ask myself a couple of times though. If now, what I want isn't money, what is it that I yearn for?"

"What is it then!" Shifty cried.

"Aren't you being a bit too agitated?" Lifty tittered. "Well, who knows? I was just thinking that maybe…love? It could be, right? Like, we've never genuinely experienced this sort of things in the past. The only love I can recall is my love for you as a brother, but nothing more. I've never dated someone. We've been so into stealing that we've neglected something so tremendously important in our life. But now that everything's changed, it's coming back to us. I'm feeling it right at this instant, that the beauty of life isn't something concrete like money can qualify, but rather, the inner gratification one feels after obtaining something intrinsically stimulating."

"What…What do you mean?"

"To put it simply. In the past, we kept stealing and the more we stole, the more we desired. A man's greed is ceaseless. We keep chasing after something that would never end, something that would only taint our life more, something that would never offer us any security and adequate satisfaction. We have been too oblivious to other things around us. We used to see only money, but now, we see a host of different things. It's not because we've turned into girls, but because our transformation has somehow gotten rid of our sickening traits. We are now freed from the cage the pursuit of money has been confining us to. We're now free to live, to love, to enjoy life as plainly as it is."

"I can't…I can't disagree with you, even though I still prefer money to man."

"Well, you've found someone to love already, haven't you?"

"What? Nonsense! I told you I would never fall in love again after that contemptible chick left me!"

"Aren't you just trapping yourself in your own past? We have to move on, Shifty. I don't want to regret anything anymore. I want to live a life appreciating things, not destroying them. I want to live a life loving someone, not betraying him."

"So, you're saying that you're now in love with someone? Is that Splendid?"

"Maybe." Lifty chortled. "He's pretty suave."

"Every day, I wake up and the first thing I do is stare into the mirror. I'm scared, Lifty. I'm afraid that one day we'll turn back into guys. Why is that? Why?"

"Because you're afraid of losing Splendont." Lifty pinpointed. "Isn't that obvious? You're afraid that if you were a guy, he wouldn't love you anymore."

"He wouldn't."

"Wrong. I've always seen how he watched you. He's a hypocrite, just like you, Shifty. Even if he realized that you probably wouldn't return the money to him, he still lent you so much just to feed your gambling addiction. No one in their right mind would have done that knowing what a huge traitor and liar we were. But Splendont did. Even when he said he wanted to enslave us, he was just trying to daunt us. He never meant it that way. In fact, the form of enslavement he talked about only means imprisoning you forever, with his love. Isn't that right, Shift? You know that too, eh? That's why you're puzzled."

"It couldn't be. It's ridiculous. He couldn't have felt anything for me in the past. It doesn't sound logical at all!"

"You're too cynical. Precisely because you're rejecting his feelings that you're so tormented. You never open your heart to anyone else but me. It's time you change that attitude of yours. I'm sure he doesn't just like you because you're a girl. He has had it planned for a long time. We turning into girls was just a beautiful set-up for him to impress you. How does that sound now? More believable?"

"Guess so."

"You're lovelorn. That is." Lifty concluded.

"S-Shut up."

"You're blushing."

"You shut up. I'm still in charge. I'm your-"

"Older sister, I know." Lifty laughed. "I'll never forget that fact."

"You…You always make me feel guilty all over."

"That's my specialty." Lifty sneered. "I just saw a beam of red light flashing across the sky. Aren't you supposed to go back now? He might be worrying."

"How about you? Didn't Splendid ask you to feed the birds?"

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot about it. Gotta go back feeding the ducks. See ya later, Shift." Lifty spun up and scuttled to the pond.

Shifty walked back to the house, the villa Splendont had bought her.

Everything seemed so vague now.

The truth seemed to be untangled but the feelings still made her heart flutter.

After talking to Lifty, she felt more incentive to carry on.

She had always known Lifty was something different.

**_And that's why we're twins. Telepathy is just powerful._**

Shifty murmured to herself.

As she entered the house, a pair of arms dragged her into a tight embrace. She gawked at the slightly shuddering hero and was astounded to hear him sob. It was so unlikely for Splendont to even produce such mournful sounds.

She wanted to believe it was a dream, but it was real as hell.

He was there. This man whom she had been acquainted with since she was a kid. They had been enemies constantly getting at each other. He had once been her creditor and threatened to enslave her. But now, he was the man that loved her the most in this world.

"Where've you been? You said you weren't going out, so I came home early. I thought you got into an accident or something. You've me worrying sick." The redhead croaked, his complexions full of grievance and angst.

That was when she realized that everything was true.

**_Everything is real. This love, this feeling, this ache in the heart._**

"Splendont, if I turn back into a boy, will you still love me?" Shifty finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Of course." The redhead, almost without hesitation, replied. "Why do you think I would pick on you in the first place! Damn it, is this what you've been spacing out for all this time? Because you're worried that I'll dump you if you turn back into a guy? It's not like it's going to happen though. Sniffles said your change is permanent, didn't he? But even so, I will never let go of you just because you've changed your gender! You're still enslaved by me, remember? You owe me so many debts that you have to pay me for the rest of your life. Anything but you, I can't accept losing it. Do you get it now? So, don't make me worry so much about you. I'm the one feeling insecure here."

"Even if you knew that I didn't actually love you, you still took me in. Are you an idiot?"

"I told you, your presence here is enough. If I lose you, I'll weep to death. Right now, I might only have your body, but I'll make sure that you hand over your heart to me willingly in the future. Just, tell me what I have to do to make you mine!"

"You don't…have to do anything." Shifty smiled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Because I've already decided." Shifty tittered. "I'll give it a shot. My body and my heart are both yours from now on."

With that, she grabbed the hero's cheeks and kissed him passionately.

**~xXx~**

"That mouthful just now makes you look like a gorilla." Splendid mocked, propping his head in his hands. He was always distracted by the way Lifty ate like an aggressive refuge having starved for days. It was an adorable moment to relish in. And the more he stared at her, the more enticing he found her to be.

He had never fallen for someone so devotedly as if her past sins never mattered at all.

He had condoned all her crimes, indeed.

**_Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder._**

**_It's incidental, absurd, incomprehensible._**

The most irrational, yet dazzling thing was to fall for someone he used to overlook.

"Your stares are giving me creeps." Lifty pouted, poking the tiramisu cake with her fork. "Are you sure you're not using me as a guinea pig like those birds?"

"Why would I do that?" Splendid yelped. "This is the best cake I've ever baked for anyone! And yet, you suspect me!"

"Well, you're famous for your inconsideration and irresponsibility, Mr. Blue Hero. What do you expect?" Lifty smirked.

"Even so, I wouldn't coax you into consuming something poisonous. I'm not that low." The hero folded his arms glumly.

"Sorry. I just don't feel like trusting anyone." Lifty admitted. "No one's ever been this subtle."

"Not even Shifty, I know." Splendid mused. "She used to ditch you midway through the heist."

"That was in the past. She's still my family."

"Just why wouldn't you open your heart for me?"

"Huh?" Lify gaped at the hero quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"Your reticence. Your doubts. I don't seem to get through it."

"Then quit trying."

"I don't want to give up on you." The hero confessed. "If that bastard brother of mine could court someone, I don't want to lose to him."

"So you're doing this simply to compete with him? That's childish."

"No! You got it all wrong. It's not like I want to surpass him or anything. I'm…I'm…" Splendid bit his lips sullenly and muttered. "I'm jealous, okay?"

"Of who?"

"Of them."

"Why?"

"Because I want to stay beside you too."

"Well, we're together, aren't we?"

"Not all the time. I want us to live together."

"That's…" Lifty sighed. "I can't leave that apartment. It's the last trace of something priceless for me. Shifty and I used to share that place so…I can't just forsake it and move in with you."

"Then, why don't I move into that apartment! It's not like my house is any bigger than your flat!"

"You're kidding, right?" Lifty laughed.

"I'm serious! I love you!"

"What?"

"I said- I love you. And I wish you could accept me." Splendid blushed. "I'm not as well off as Splendont though. I…can't probably lavish so many luxuries on you, but…still, I want to stay close to you. I'll do anything I can."

"You must have forgotten that I was once a guy, and a criminal as well."

"How could I ever forget your true identity?" Splendid retorted. "In no way would I forget your tarnished past, but it's the present you that I'm in love with. I don't care what happened before because it wouldn't change my perception of you from this point onwards."

"And if one day my kleptomania relapses?"

"I'll hunt you down myself. I'll still imprison you and restore justice. But, I'll still love you."

"And if I go back being a boy by any chance?"

"I don't care."

"By that saying, you should've felt something for me long ago when I was a boy and a thief."

"I did…" Splendid smiled sheepishly. "Just not as much as now. I've always found you cute, even though you were such a troublemaker and a leech."

"Your words are so unconvincing." Lifty frowned. "So bittersweet."

"Then, will you try believing them?"

"Maybe."

"I take that as a 'yes'."

"You're so crafty."

"Not as much as you and Shifty."

"Hypocrite."

"Aren't we a perfect pair?" The hero tittered.

"Guess it can't be helped."

"Kiss me."

"Beg for it."

"You're so vain, but I'll bear with it." Splendid stood up from the table and bent over, crushing his lips against Lifty's. "For now."

"Better forever." Lifty taunted and kissed him back.

**_It's gonna be a long night._**


End file.
